In the development of computers, particularly of the types known in the art as laptop or notebook, efforts have been directed to providing as many features as possible in a small and light weight package. The most efficient and physically rugged universal package that has evolved in the art is one in which the display screen portion is hinged on the portion of the keyboard away from the user; so that it can be positioned essentially vertical with respect to the keyboard when in use and can be folded down over the keyboard when not in use.
A feature of being able to manually enter graphical information into the computer is becoming a desirable addition. A hand written or pictorial entry is considered graphical information. The entry can be accomplished with the universal package through using a graphic stylus together with the addition of a touch screen surface on the display element or through the use of a stylus that provides a signal that interacts with the display. The technology of the touch screen and the graphic stylus are well developed in the art.
When, however, the manually entered graphical information is to be introduced on a computer arranged using the general universal type of package, provision must be made to have a place for the writing on the display, and for maintaining the orientation of that writing the same as the orientation of the display when displaying keyboard entered information.
One approach to the problem is provided in the art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,376 wherein a special supporting hinge mechanism permits positioning either the keyboard part or the display part on a supporting surface while the other part is held in essentially vertical relationship to the part that is on the supporting surface.
Another approach to the problem is provided in the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,502. In this structure the display is a modular and reversible insert type element that can be placed in a frame that is hinged on the keyboard so that the display surface can, by taking the display out and reversing it, serve as the top surface of the cover, when the frame is folded down over the keyboard.
A further approach to the combined support and orientation reversal problems is the use Of a special pivotal hinge that permits the display to be turned over and then repositioned over the keyboard. This structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,017.
In all the approaches to the Problems heretofore in the art significant changes in structure and interruptions in use resulting from repositioning the parts of the computer are involved in being able to manually introduce graphical information through the display part.